The hardest choice
by detaildiva92
Summary: This couldn't be happening to me,i had such a perfect life a wonderful boyfriend great friends and that blue dot staring me in the face my whole life was in that blue dot,I had to make a choice it would be "The hardest choice" I would ever make! pregnancy
1. ch 1 dear diary

The hardest choice

I woke up early in the morning to the sun shinning on my face i pulled the covers down and smiled as i took in the sun "ahh" i yawned and streched my arms out, i got to my feet and grabbed my diary, my bestfriend it knew everything about me i trusted it and told it everything. "hmm" i picked up my pen and began to write,

_Dear diarygoodmorning hmm what's new today well beside the fact mom has ANOTHER new boyfriend this one sounds nice but i doubt he won't break her heart and i will be there with open arms and a comforting smile, the mystery continues will she ever find mr. right the world may never know, troy is well i can't belive our 5 month anniversary is next week i just have a feeling it's gonna be a very "special" night i love him more then anything and i hope he feels the same! as always ttyt gabriella_

I closed my diary and rushed over to my closet, "what to wear today" i picked out one of my favorite blue shirt, i put that with a colorful belt and light blue jeans "ugh" i said as i looked over at my hair, "looks like a good day for a ponytail" i grabbed a chunk of my hair and threw it back into a ponytail and hurried down stairs with my bag hanging off my shoulder. "morning mom" i said while throwing a piece of gum in my mouth. "no,no well then you just need to do them again,ok good yes thank you bye" mom is a architect so it's not out of the ordinary that she would be on her phone. "ugh vultures that's what those people are money hungry vultures" i laughed silently mom loved to complain and i could never get enough of it. "gabriella have you seen my..." before she could finish i was in front of her holding her bag out. "looking for this" i said dangeling it above her. "ahh what would i do without you" i could only imagine, "actually cook your own dinner" mom gave me that look the look that says "don't push it" i smiled and handed her the bag, she gentely kissed my head "love you don't stay too late at school i need you to help me file some papers when you get home" i rolled my eyes and quietly said "do it yourself" mom turned to me and glared "what was that?" i put on my famous fake smile "can't wait" mom smiled and finally left for work "ughh" i picked up my bag and ran out the door as well and headed off to school.

Ahhhh school my safety zone, i started off everyday the same i went to my locker and everyday my stupid locker get's jamed today was no different "aghhhh open you stupid locker" i relized how loud i was being and turned towards my locker quietly figeting with it, when i finally got it opened a huge smile appeared on my face, hung in my locker was a picture of me and my wonderful boyfriend, we were at the school dance i remembered that night vivid i loved how he held me around the neck it feels so good, the warning bell woke me up out of my trance i then picked up my books and fixed my schedule which was hanging on by one last strand of tape. "morning beautiful" i heard as i felt a kiss on my cheek i turned and saw the best sight ever crystal blue eyes staring at me those eyes were attached to my gorgeous boyfriend troy, casually he leaned agaist my locker trying to be sexy and the was not one doubt in my mind that he wansn't "morning" i turned to his face and could help myself i grabbed his face and began kiss him deepening it with every second. "troy" troy quickly put his hand out shooing whoever was asking for him "basketball man" i could feel troy loosening his lips, i pulled away slowly to see all my friends looking at us, "having fun" i asked quite annoyed. "don't get your panties in a knot i'm just here to tell basketball man there is a meeting going on and if he doesn't get his ass there in like 5 minutes he's gonna be benched for 2 games" chad said "shit, look gabs i gotta" i looked at troys face he looked so frantic "go" i said almost laughing at how nervous he was, he ran off the girls then turned to me "so is it hard not breathing for 5 minutes" i blushed and began to walk away while my friend sharpay slowly ran her fingers u and down my arm "o0o" i closed my locker and headed off to class!

ok that was my first fanfiction ep hope you like it i will have the next one soon as possible please comment


	2. ch 2 i'm ready

"there is no point of geometry seriously who uses that in real life anyway" i asked my friends, but like always they just looked at me. i couldn't wait for that final bell to ring and the chance to be in troy's arms once again.

"5 more minutes of it gabs and then we're free"

i heard my friend sharpay say. "5,4,3,2,1" the bell went off and so did i, i dashed down the hallway to my locker where my perfect boyfriend was waiting for me, i couldn't wait to get home and be alone with him, his sexy body pressed against mine ugh i wish my feet would move faster. Wish granted, well kinda troy must of seen me running because there he was in open arms as i slipped right into them. As if high school isn't embarassing enough now i almost fell on my face but honestly i could care less i was in his arms. I don't know what came over me but suddenly this urge over welmed me i grabbed troy's face and started kissing him passionatly in the middle of the hallway. "whoa down girl" troy said pushing me slightly away but putting his arm around me still holding me close. "there is no rush gabs" troy continued but i stopped him again with another sweet kiss. As he pulled me away he asked "what are we still doing here?" i smiled at him "well if you shut up and start walking we could get home faster and to..." i moved my fingers slowly up his shirt making him slightly blush, faster"

It didn't take us long to get home, yet the car ride felt like hours while i rubbed troy's strong hands, i could feel him brush my hair off my neck his cold hands against my neck felt so good. We pulled into the drive way and i fumbled to get my key into the lock but once i did i was inside and sitting on the couch before you could say my name. Troy made himself comfortable like always his first stop the refrigerator. "Want anything gabs?" i thought for a second "yeah a sprite sounds pretty good." Troy turned to the refrigerator and took out two cans of sprite and poured them into two glasses of ice and headed towards the couch where i was sitting. "your sprite ma'm" i took the sprite smiling "why thank you sir" i took a sip of my drink and sat it down as troy sat down next to me i crawled up into his arms and snuggled close as he put the tv on. Tv was sucking today and after over 15 minutes of looking for a channel troy gave up throwing the remote down. "now what?" i could think of a few things i turned my body around sitting on troy's lap and starting kissing him passionatly. That went on for an hour or more i noticed along the way how different it was i tried different things and kissed different parts of his body multiple times, and to my suprise he didn't pull away he embraced it. Along the way he must have got bored because i could feel him taking control suddenly my body was being thrown foward as he starting kissing up my neck and it felt so good. Suddenly i heard a low sound come from my mouth it was a moan i had never moaned before we must have been getting REALLY close troy must of heard too because he looked up nervous. Though i was out of breath i mummbled out "don't stop it feels so good" i didn't know what could feel better then this so i made him keep going i didn't want this feeling to end i just wanted to keep feeling it, i started feeling hot our bodies being so close together i threw my sweater off under it a tiny white tank. Troy got hot too as i saw sweat gather his forehead i sensed he wanted me to keep going i slowly unbuttoned the first button on his shirt he looked at me and smiled and i began unbuttoning the whole shirt and then throwing it to the side with my sweater. As i leaned down to start kissing him again my strap fell down,just as i was about to pick it up i pulled it lower i could see how bad troy wanted it and i think i did too. I pulled the other strap down too and lifted it up revealing my stomach which he kissed tenderly letting another soft moan slip out and there was that amazing feeling again i didn't want it to go away so i threw my top off and troy eyed me. My face began to get hot with embarassment "you don't like" i said my voice shaking feeling tears welding up. "No i love i'm just are you...i mean do you..." i got the message clear "do you want to?" troy looked at me as if i was a doll and if he touched me i would break would he really be able to go all the way with me. "i want to do what makes you happy" i smiled he was so perfect how could i not but there was that feeling about teen sex if "was i ready?" "do i even knew what i was doing?" my last thought made me turn red "what if i did it wrong?" i quickly gained compossure "you make me happy" he smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. "we're really gonna do this?" i looked scared but troy made me feel so comfortable i felt safe with him i took a deep breath and noded. Troy still a bit hesitant continued what we were doing but faster and obviously with less clothing. I ripped off troy's tee shirt to find his perfect abs he looked at me as i slowly ran my hands up them speechless. "you've probaly seen better" i looked up in shock at what he just said i didn't know they came better i felt every inch of his stomach i kissed his belly button and ran my lips up his whole upper body till i ended up at his lips we started kissing declothing more and more. He layed completly still and i unzippered his jeans slowly as if my hand was in slow mo. He did the same with me he used his teeth to unbutton them again that weird sound came from my mouth no health book explained that it just happened he was struggling to get the button open and everytime he dug his teeth in i moaned louder one time so loud troy looked up i was so embarassed. "That good huh?" i smiled and opened the button "aw you ruin all the fun" i laughed and looked into his deep blue eyes as he took his hand and slid down my zipper. I did the same with troy's then i felt him rubbing up my theigh and he slowly tried to pull my pants down, once they got to my ankle i pushed them off. I sat there embarassed at my body but troy rubbed my cheek letting me know he thinks i look amazing.

Next to come off was troy's jeans there he sat in his boxers and well nothing else, i knew it was my turn but i was so nervous troy must of caught on because he pulled away and looked at me concerned "gabs if you don't want to..." i shook my head with my voice shaking barely understandible "n..o i..i..i wa..a..nna" he looked at me again giving me that look again i cleared my voice and finaly whispered out "no i really do" he looked at me once more and as i nodded in approvel he took his hand to the strap of my bra and pulled it down. Troy had such strong arms as he picked me up and carried me to my room he layed me down on my bed and got ontop of me kissing every inch of my body. I felt a little embarassed at my room i was such a little kid my walls yellow and my bed sheets were tiny white and blue flowers it was a kiddy bedroom i couldn't belive i was about to do something very not kiddish in this room it will never be the same to me. Troy's hand rubbed my back and he unhooked my bra in self defence i picked up my arms covering my bare chest, we rolled over i was on my back he got off me and layed next to me under the covers. He took my hand and rubbed it against my cheek "you are the most beautiful woman in the world" i smiled but shook my head disagreeing "no i'm not" he cupped my face and and kissed my head. "I love you so much" i smiled and rubbed my lips against his strong hands "i love you so much" he patted my hair back and let my ponytail fall down and all my lose curls fall down over my shoulders. "You ready" troy said looking at me very concerned "more then ever" and that's when it all happened we starting kissing i wasn't sure if we would ever stop but i really didn't want to. My hands fell revealing my chest unlike what i thought troy didn't stare not once did he look down he kept his eyes on mine finally i removed my panties, troy slidded over being ontop of me! He lowered his boxers still not taking his eyes off mine finaly the momment came "if i hurt you let me know and i will stop" i nodded at this point unable to speak. Still looking at my eyes troy began kissing me passionatly i felt a pause when he reached down most likely aplying a condom which made me feel at ease there was one last glance before he entered me! I bit my lip trying not to scream out in pain it hurt but it was a good hurt it only lasted a few minutes and once it was over i saw him lay against the bed out of breath i had no idea what had just happened like an idiot i blurtted out "was that it" troy smiled and said "ouch that bad huh" i felt so bad i didn't mean it like that i quickly shut up but troy staring at me i knew i had to say something "no not that it was bad i just didn't know what to expect" he smiled letting me know it was a joke.

I could hear the car driving up the driveway "OMG it's mom you have to go now" troy jumped up and put his boxers on following by his jeans and his tee i layed on the bed and covered my body with the covers when he looked at me with his bare chest i began to blush, i grabbed the covers and covered my lips and cheeks making it unable for him to see me blushing. He finished dressing quickly i heard the key's shaking in moms bag she was close i kissed troy once more as he climbed down my balcony. As soon as troy was out of sight i jetted down the stairs grabbing my sweater and my white tank,troy had left his button down shirt there too i gathered everything and ran up stairs just in time too the door opened seconds later my mom holding lot's of paperwork i got dressed quickly and fixed my messed up hair into a ponytail and went downstairs to dinner. "Have a good day sweetie?" mom asked while turning the pasta. "you have no idea" i said blushing slightly and falling back on the couch exhausted.

ok so a lot happened this ch hope you liked it please comment and tell your friends to watch t too becase i worked really hard on this one ch. thanks xoxo starrgurl0902


	3. ch 3 sick inside

The week flew by as I sat in class I thought to myself. The bell rang and I dashed out, just like everyday Troy was outside the door I wrapped my arms around him and began to kiss him.  
Since last week we can't stop lately. I left one last kiss on him before I let go, and turned to Sharpay who was waiting for me at the door aswell. I unwrapped my arms from Troy and began to walk to class again.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I ran through my glass door and bolted upstairs how could I be so stupid, I ran into my bathroom and sat down I frantically looked around for the tampon box. I finally found it and ripped it open and pulled my lace skirt down. I looked down a bit reliefed but also shocked. My period was never late just like me it was always on schedule. I stood up and walked into my bedroom where I began to change for my date tonight. Actually it is a group thing we all decided to go bowling. I quickly changed and ran downstairs to call Shar so we can go together.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The car horn honked and I ran to my door, it was Shar I kissed my mom's cheek and ran to her car. There we blasted the tunes and rocked out all the way to the bowling ally. When we got there Troy was already waiting for us I ran to him and he held me and kissed me ontop of my head. I pulled away suddenly something didn't feel right my stomach ached and I could feel something coming up. I quickly pushed him away and dashed into the bathroom. I grabbed the green door and swung it open dashing into the nearest open stall. Suddenly I fell to my knees and began to throw up. I held onto the white rim and I constantly continued to throw up. Finally it stopped I, still staring into the toliet I reached for the silver handle and flushed it down. I picked my head up and closed the toliet then leaned my head on the white lid resting before trying to stand. I heard footsteps and looked up and saw Sharpay near the sink. I unrolled some toliet paper and` cleaned off the corners of my mouth and finally stood up and slumped over to the sink where I washed my mouth out.

"Are you ok?" Sharpay said her voice sounding a bit nervous.

I nodded and looked into the mirror my face was pale white and I had huge bags under my eyes.

"I think I need to go home Shar." I said still sounding sick and weak.

Suddenly I felt her arms wrapped around my shoulders and she began to help me walk to the bowling ally again where all my friend stood staring at me confused and nervous. Troy jumped up the minute he saw me slugingg over to him. Sharpay helped me rest on a bench as Chad got me a wet towel and rested it on my drenched forehead.

"What happened to her?" Troy said obviously concerned.

I began to feel the color coming back to my face, this time I really sat up and looked at everyone around me. I held my hands on the table and pushed myself up. As soon as I stood my legs felt loose and I fell into Troy's last thing I remember is him saying was "something is wrong we have to get her home" I began to close my eyes and with that everything went black. 


	4. ch 4 stomach bug

I opened my eyes and saw my canope above me. "how did I end up back in my room," I thought. Before I could think anything else Troy emerged out of my bathroom with a wet wash cloth and came to the edge of my bed "Here" he said as he placed it on my clammy forehead.

"Gabriella" Troy said his voice soft and with a concering yern.

I looked up at him still confused what had gone down tonight. I proped myself up a little and moved the waste basket placed on my side incase I got sick again.

"Baby" Troy sounded more concerned this time.

"I'm ok" I said which was a lie my stomach was in knots and my head was spinning just sitting up made me feel liek I was on a fast pace rollar coaster.

"Here" he said then he put his hands on my shoulders and layed me back down "You need your rest"

I wanted to fight back tell him to stop babying me and that i'm fine, but my body was far too weak to even try to push him away my body almost sunk into the bed once I layed down again. Troy left one long kiss on my forehead then on my cheek, through the pain I gave a weak smile before my heavy eyes eventually shut.

Troy must have left shortly after because when I woke up all signs of him were gone. I streched my arms out and began to roll out of bed. Bad idea! My stomach did a full 360 and suddenly I felt something warm mrunning up my throat I placed my hands over my mouth and heved myself to the bathroom and released all the disgusting bile. After I stood up looked in the mirror washed my mouth out with water and proceded downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Mija" Mom said while juggling a pack full of papers.

I waved to her and sat down at the stool watching her jump from spot to spot.

"Feeling any better baby?" Mom said

I noded and mom came from behind me and felt my head.

"You feel normal but you are as pale as a ghost" Mom said still examining me like she was a doctor

"I feel ok now" I said suprised that i was telling the truth this time.

With that I left to go upstairs to get ready for school, I had to rush a little but still was ready in time for troy to pick me up like he does every morning. His white trucked pulled up in front of my house and I grabbed my bag and ran out to it.

"You sure your feeling ok baby?" Troy asked still worried

"Yes Troy it was just a stomach bug probally from something I ate, I'm fine babe promise" with that I put a light kiss on his cheek and we were off to another joyful school day. 


End file.
